Mission: Incognito
by Relena for President
Summary: The newly-formed Preventers strategize to unhinge a terrorist plot... at a high school. One-shot in the tradition of "Preventer 5." Canon pairings.


"You've got a plan? Spill it," Heero Yuy demanded. He leaned in the doorjamb of the large hotel suite, assessing his fellow Preventers with a shrewd eye.

"Hey, Heero, buddy! Long time, no see," Duo exclaimed, bounding across the room to greet him.

"Heero." Relena was immediately at her feet, unconsciously clutching her chest.

Everyone else present nodded in Heero's direction. All of the former Gundam pilots, along with Relena, Sally, and Catherine, were staggered throughout the room. Trowa lounged comfortably on a sofa with Catherine perched nearby; Quatre sat on a loveseat, the same one Relena had been sitting on before she stood up; Sally occupied an armchair; and Wufei stood near a large picture window.

"Come on in and join the fun!" Duo clapped a hand on Heero's shoulder and guided him into the room.

"Glad you could make it, Heero," Sally regarded him warmly. She handed him what appeared to be blueprints, which he scanned immediately. He unconsciously dropped into the only seat that was available— the one next to Quatre, where Relena had been sitting. Heero failed to notice that he had just stolen her seat, let alone acknowledge the fact that she was standing right next to him. Relena's eyes widened in shock, and she wasn't the only one; everyone in the room gaped at Heero. He looked up to see their bewildered stares.

"What?" Heero asked, his brows lifting slightly. It was then that he noticed Relena standing over him, flabbergasted. "Oh," he mumbled. "Sorry."

Heero scooted closer to Quatre to make room for her, but there was barely any on the seat meant for two. Relena gaped at the tiny space she was expected to occupy, where her thighs would surely be pressed into his. She started to sit on the arm of the couch, but Heero grabbed her wrist and jerked her down next to him. Startled by the sudden contact, Relena blushed. Her face reddened even more when Heero brought his arm behind her, resting it on the back on the loveseat. He seemed oblivious to their proximity, wedged up against each other on the small couch; if he did notice, he didn't seem to care.

"So this is the school's layout?" Heero focused his attention on Sally, who sat across the room.

"That's it. Duo hacked into the school's computer system to get it."

Duo made a shooting gesture with his index finger and winked at Heero. "Piece of cake," he said with a grin. The braided former pilot rested his elbows on the back of Sally's chair, looking over her shoulder at the plans she held in her lap.

"Wufei briefed me on the situation," Heero said flatly. "So what's your master plan?"

"That's what we've been working on," Trowa spoke up. Heero turned to him and noticed that Catherine was sitting next to the green-eyed Preventer. Heero blinked in surprise.

_What is _she _doing here?_ he wondered. This was the second time he'd been unaware of a non-Preventer, and decidedly feminine, presence in the room. Now he was painfully aware of Relena's smooth thigh pressing into his, made even more obvious by her short white skirt. His eyes darted there involuntarily, then slowly scanned the rest of her. She had paired her miniskirt with a purple button-up blouse, which brought out the deep blue in her eyes.

If it weren't for her trademark braids and brown loafers, Relena would've looked more mature than her seventeen years. Sexy, even. Heero's eyes lingered over her ample bosom, made apparent by the fitted blouse, then back down to her exposed legs. Okay, so she _was_ sexy. The loafers didn't matter. _To hell with the loafers._ He found himself looking into her eyes again, this time noting a _very_ amused expression on her face. Trowa cleared his throat, and Heero snapped to attention.

To his chagrin, everyone else in the room had noticed him checking out Relena, and they looked even more amused than _she_ did. Quatre's shoulders were shaking as he struggled to contain his laughter; Wufei was regarding Heero with a knowing smirk; Trowa was whispering something to Catherine, who giggled in response; Duo was grinning at Heero like a buffoon; Sally was clucking her tongue in mock disapproval.

"I think," Sally began, her eyes gleaming mischievously, "that you'll… like our plan."

Heero removed his arm from the back of the loveseat and sat forward eagerly, resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell me."

Sally nodded to Duo, who started to pace around the room. "Okay, so Preventer intel just confirmed that the terrorists have already infiltrated the school," he began.

"Yeah..." Heero leaned forward further, his eyes locked on Duo's. "Get on with it."

"Now's our chance to go undercover and find where they're hiding their weapons," Wufei interjected.

Heero looked incredulous. "That's your big plan— an undercover mission?" He sat back against the couch roughly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyone could've thought of that by now."

Sally shot a glance at Wufei, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, the plan's more beautiful than that." She turned her face to grin at Relena. Heero glanced at the golden blonde next to him and saw her face grow red again. His eyes shot back to Sally.

"I… don't follow," he grumbled. "Explain."

Sally sighed. "All right, we'll break it down further for you. See, the terrorist group is targeting the school to extract demands from Relena. Since they're planning on using her in their ploy, she's going to beat them to it by secretly enrolling in the school."

Heero panicked inwardly. He couldn't let Relena get into that kind of danger. "No!" he said forcefully. "Why should _she_ have to go undercover? She's not even a Preventer."

"Because," Sally said with a smile, "she volunteered."

Relena smiled sheepishly at Heero. "It's true— it was my idea."

"What?" Heero spun to face her. "Have you gone crazy, Relena?"

"No," she said softly. "It's a good plan, when you think about it. I'll be right under the terrorists' noses, so they'll never suspect that I'm spying on them."

"But you'll be endangering yourself, needlessly," Heero cut in. His face softened for a moment as he gazed at her. "Relena…I can't let you risk your life."

Relena was touched by the care in his voice. "Oh, Heero…"

Then his features hardened as his eyes narrowed to slits. "I mean… it's pointless and stupid. There's no way you're going." He stared her down crossly.

"But I won't be in danger. I won't be alone," Relena pointed out. This statement took Heero aback.

"That's right," Sally interjected. "We've arranged for you to go undercover too, Heero, along with Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine."

"What?" Heero fought to disguise the shocked look on his face. He recovered by scowling first at Relena, then at Catherine. "Why are we getting civilians involved in an undercover mission?"

"Because they'll be very believable as high school girls," Sally explained. "Also, they both have different skills that can aid in our mission."

One of Heero's eyebrows quirked. "Such as?"

"Hey, mister," Catherine cut in. "Need I remind you that I'm a highly-trained acrobat and knife thrower? Those terrorists won't want to mess with me."

Heero frowned. "But during the war, weren't you always saying that you just want to live out your life in peace?"

Catherine and Trowa shared a look that Heero wasn't sure how to interpret before the redhead shifted her gaze back to Heero.

"It's true," Catherine said, frowning, "that I care about peace. And since I care so much about it, I'm willing to do what it takes to preserve it. I wasn't actually planning to help the Preventers with this, but Trowa and I happened to be on a circus tour nearby. When Duo came for him, I wanted to come, too. Then I found out that I can actually help this time."

Heero was skeptical, but said nothing more to Catherine; instead, he turned to Relena. "What about you?"

She peered at him coolly. "You're concerned about my lack of skills, are you?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but Sally spoke before he could say anything. "I don't think we have to remind you that Relena is very calm and level-headed in tense situations. We're going to need her to make diplomatic negotiations. Also," Sally, added, giving Relena a wink, "she's a pretty good actress."

Heero scowled. "It doesn't matter. I don't want her to go."

"But Heero," Relena protested, "I have an important role to play."

"You all do," Sally pointed out. "Each person is vital to this mission. You all have specific roles to play as students so you can get in and out of places that others can't get to."

"I could do that anyway, by myself," Heero retorted.

"Sure you can," Duo spoke up. "But you always look so gloomy and conspicuous, you give yourself away! This time around, we all need to do our best to _blend_."

"And you don't think _you_ stand out?" Heero glowered.

"Not as much as you in mission mode!" Duo tried to imitate Heero's infamous death glare, and everyone laughed.

"Speaking of which, Heero…" Wufei broke in, smirking. "You have an integral role to fulfill."

"That's a good idea, Wufei; let's break down everyone's assigned tasks," said Sally.

"You mentioned that six of us are going to be students," Heero said, frowning. "Then what are you two going to do?" He looked pointedly from Sally to Wufei.

"Someone has to monitor the mission from our stake-out," Wufei explained.

Heero folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah? And where is that going to be?"

"Oh, you'll love this part," Quatre said, grinning widely. "We'll have our very own house!"

"Temporary HQ," Sally offered. "But Quatre and Relena have seen to a few more details the rest of us might've missed..."

"That's right." Quatre beamed. "Since we're all going to be entering this school as transfer students, we've set up a faux scholarship program…"

"The Winner Family Colonial Exchange Program," Relena finished proudly. "So, obviously, Quatre is funding this little adventure."

"This isn't a game, Relena," Heero growled.

"I realize that," she responded calmly. "That's why we made our program as legitimate as possible. The house we purchased will act as our dormitory and secret headquarters, all in one."

"It's a perfect plan," Trowa said smoothly. "We owe Relena and Quatre for putting their heads together."

Heero nodded slowly. "You're probably right," he conceded. "It could work."

Relena smiled satisfactorily. "I may be useful after all, then?"

He smirked at her. "We'll see about that. You'd just better stay out of trouble."

"That's why you'll be with me."

"Hm. Don't tell me we're partners or something." Heero looked at Sally to confirm. She grinned at him teasingly, while Duo bobbed his head up and down in excitement.

"That's right, He-man! You and the little lady are teaming up." He winked at them both. "You can thank me for that one."

Heero didn't look like he'd be thanking anyone. His face had paled. How was he supposed to work with Relena? Between snapping at her one minute and ogling her the next, he was an utter mess around her. If they truly were a team, he'd botch this mission for sure.

"All right, all right." Sally made a swooping lasso motion over her head. "Let's rein this meeting in, guys."

"As we were saying earlier," Wufei barreled ahead, "each one of you has a specific part to play. Quatre, you've been registered in a lot of science classes. Your mission is to investigate the school's various labs and see if you find anything suspicious. Got that?"

"Roger," Quatre said cheerfully.

"Duo," Wufei continued, "you'll be our resident jock. Join as many sports teams as you're allowed, and don't concern yourself with class performance."

"All right!" Duo pumped his fist in the air. "I finally get to be a football star!"

"And I'm going to join the cheerleading squad," Catherine chimed in.

"That's actually perfect for you, Catherine," Sally said. "You can support Duo on the squad, and interlope around the football field in the meantime."

"Try to steal as many keys as you can get your hands on to search lockers, closets…whatever you come across," Wufei instructed.

"Meh." Duo waved a hand passively. "Keys are for amateurs. Cathy and I can handle all the break-in stuff ourselves… right, good-looking?" He winked at her, and she giggled.

Heero rolled his eyes at the blatant flirt. He wondered what Hilde would think when Duo returned home from this assignment; but he realized that, in all likelihood, the braided Preventer was all talk.

"I wonder if they have male cheerleaders, Trowa?" Catherine grinned at him. "You'd be the best on the squad, hands down."

Trowa's brow furrowed. "Sorry, Cathy, but I have no plans to join cheerleading. I think I'd rather join the drama club and explore the school's theater. You never know what could be hiding in there."

Relena nodded enthusiastically. "That's a perfect idea."

"And you, Relena… cheerleading, too? I could see you in one of those little outfits," Duo said, waggling his eyebrows.

Relena blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that…"

"Oh, come on, Relena! We'd have so much fun together," Catherine implored her.

Relena shrugged. "I suppose I'll think about it…"

"Hmm," Sally mused. "I was thinking something along the lines of student council for you."

Relena arched a delicate brow. "But won't I stand out too much?"

"Not if you really put those acting skills to use. If you're someone else entirely, no one will take you for a real-life politician. Besides," Sally added, "you'll have a lot of influence, not only over the student body, but the faculty as well. You'll be able to access them better than anyone, not to mention gain their trust."

"It's worth considering, then," Relena conceded.

Duo let out a low, heavy sigh, causing his bangs to fly up. "Oh, boy. We all know what'll happen now. Relena's gonna be the head cheerleader and student body president in a matter of days. Then she'll be 'Miss Popular' and forget all about us!"

Relena laughed. "Did I forget about you when I was queen?"

"I'll say!" Duo stuck out his lower lip. "You never wrote, you never called…"

Wufei cleared his throat impatiently. "Despite veering slightly off-topic, Duo has raised a valid point."

Duo's eyes were wide as saucers. "I _did_, Wu-Man?"

Ignoring the nickname, Wufei went on. "Since you're all allegedly students from the same exchange program, it will be most convincing if you act like you already know one another. You'll be living under one roof, after all. So there's no need for the general snubbing that's associated with these preppy, superficial schools."

"Actually, that is a good point," said Sally. "And that brings us to your task, Heero."

He looked up from the floor. "Let's get on with it, then."

"You mentioned earlier that you could easily infiltrate forbidden areas on your own," she said. "However, Duo pointed out that you could appear rather conspicuous."

Duo waved at Heero cheerfully. "Gee, thanks, Duo," Heero muttered sarcastically.

"That's where Relena comes in," Sally went on. "She's going to pretend to be your girlfriend."

"My…what?" Heero was stunned, and he couldn't hide it. Relena merely kept quiet, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"If Relena's with you while you're sneaking around the school, it will appear much more natural."

"Huh?" Despite his attempt to maintain his soldier's control, Heero's confusion seeped into his tone of voice. "But why?"

"It's simple, really," Catherine spoke up. "When you're sneaking around together, everyone will think you're just trying to find a place to make out!"

Heero's eyes bulged. "But…I…"

Relena's face was now redder than Catherine's hair. Duo looked at his two bewildered friends and laughed. "Aw, come on, you two. Don't act like you've never done it before… and with one another, I might add."

"What?" Relena exclaimed. "I don't think…" She looked at Heero and abruptly clamped her mouth shut. He had a murderous glint in his eyes.

"And this was _your_ idea, Duo?" Heero seethed.

Duo gulped. "Did I say that?"

"Enough, you guys. Focus here." Sally rapped her knuckles on her clipboard to get their attention. "I doubt this assignment will be much of a challenge for you, Heero. It shouldn't be much of a stretch to act like a hormone-raged teenaged boy, should it?" She grinned wickedly.

Heero felt his face grow hot. Automatically, his mind turned to the gorgeous creature next to him, clad in her short skirt and fitted top.

Sally continued with the teasing torture. "I'm sure Relena can coax it out of you."

Relena coughed spasmodically, causing a wave of laughter to ripple through the group.

"And if she can't do it, I'll bet _I_ can coax it out of you." Catherine gave Heero a shameless wink.

"I…I…" For once, Heero was completely baffled. His head slumped in defeat.

Quatre looked at him sympathetically. "Is it too much of a strain? If it is, I wouldn't mind giving it a shot."

The hum of the group's chatter and laughter came to an abrupt halt. Everyone's eyes swung to Quatre.

He shrugged innocently. "What?"

A peal of laughter echoed throughout the room. Poor Quatre was still at a total loss. "What'd I say…?"

"You said," Trowa said between coughs, "that you'd be willing to give it a shot with Heero."

Quatre's jaw dropped. "No, I didn't! I meant with Relena!"

But it was too late to redeem himself. And everyone was so far gone, Sally appeared to give up all hope of restoring order to the meeting.

"Well, Heero," she spoke up. "Looks like you have your pick of partners: Relena, Catherine, or Quatre…" She dissolved into giggles, and everyone else joined her. Even Quatre shook his head and began to laugh.

Heero and Relena, however, were both white with shock. Relena looked up at him helplessly.

"Well…?" he murmured. She shrugged. Heero tried to decipher the emotion swimming in her blue eyes' depths. He thought he detected fear, and wondered if she was afraid of him. Or was she secretly looking forward to this assignment? He continued to search her eyes, and she stared right back at him, unblinking. He'd never dreamed of working side by side on a Preventer mission with Relena. He knew she was a skilled diplomat, but he'd never pictured her doing a spy mission. And yet he sensed her inner strength and determination, and understood the feelings that motivated her. He decided then and there that working with her might not be such a burden after all.

"You're up for this?" he breathed into her ear, making certain he wouldn't be overhead.

She tilted her face closer to his. "I am."

"But what if I'm a little… rough?"

"Really? I've found you to be quite gentle," she answered softly.

"But we've never really… made out before," he murmured. "I imagine it's different than what you're used to."

Relena lifted her chin defiantly, as if to meet his challenge. "How well do you think you know me, Heero?"

"Hm?" She had him; his interest was piqued. His dark brows furrowed, and he gave Relena a small smirk. Then he rose from his seat. The room fell silent once again as everyone stared at him.

Heero bowed his head toward Sally. "Mission accepted."

* * *

_A/N: What's this? Oh, just a little fun for your Tuesday blues day :P At least it's a pretty gloomy day for me; but what better than to brighten it up with a little old-school GW fic?_

_That this is being posted at all is a happy accident... I unearthed this old fic from my archives earlier today, while trying to achieve inbox zero (I came pretty close, I'm happy to say!). I have no idea when I actually wrote this, only that it was a way long time ago... maybe even in the early 2000s. So if you've noticed an evolution in my writing style, hurray! Even if this could use a little polish, I still wanted to share it with you. Back in the day, fics like this were rampant on this site... especially the high school AUs! Amazing! *Sigh* I really miss those crazy stories..._

_This is intended to be a one-shot, so I'm sorry ahead of time that there isn't any more. This was written in the same vein as the Preventer 5 manga, in which the mission is discussed and the pilots all disperse to get to work. I like the idea of leaving this open-ended... it's up to you to decide whether the boys and girls are successful in their mission here, and how much making out Relena and Heero actually have to do ;) Teeheehee..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little blast from the past!_

_Hugs & Heero,_

_\- RFP_


End file.
